


Увидимся в конце

by CaramelloSolitude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelloSolitude/pseuds/CaramelloSolitude
Summary: Иной раз упоминания о бывших неприятны. Ты закуриваешь в спокойной обстановке после упорной работы над эскизами... И вновь встречаешься с ужасом лицом к лицу.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Amélie Graham de Vanily





	Увидимся в конце

Иной раз упоминания о бывших неприятны. Ты закуриваешь в спокойной обстановке после упорной работы над эскизами... И вновь встречаешься с ужасом лицом к лицу.  
Мы расстались довольно болезненно. Я не терпел, когда кто-то предпочитал отдавать свободное время мне, возводил в Боги и делал всё, чтобы я чувствовал себя счастливым. Когда она начала подозревать в безразличии, не упускала возможности задеть от обиды, гложащей изнутри. Она была моей. И явно меня не любила.   
Через несколько лет после разрыва я нажил опасного врага. Горький цвет зеленых глаз...Такой тёмный, как оттенок помады на губах этой девушки. Он убивал то хорошее, что оставалось в памяти от нежных отношений. Однако, для неё Ад закончился намного ранее и позитивные моменты были перечеркнуты мгновенно.  
Сначала ненависть разъедает душу, ты не можешь поверить, как человек, клявшийся в вечной любви внезапно исчезает без слов, даже если сам ему за день до того сообщил, что не чувствуешь ничего. И он же, зная слабые места, становится одним из ведущих деятелей высокой моды, глядя столь холодно, словно ты не Габриэль Агрест, а грязь на подошве Кристиана Диора.   
Усталость от неприятных новостей. Жёсткая конкуренция и очередная улыбка этой суки во время награждения... доставшаяся не мне, как и главный трофей. Амели, как мне надоело слышать твоё имя практически на каждом углу. От него тошнит, как от приторного запаха тех духов, что ты любила... сменившегося едким, холодным напоминанием ледяной мяты.   
Казалось, борьба не заботит бездушную змею, невероятно быстро достигнувшую вершин. Не знаю, что хуже, когда ты с усмешкой дышишь в затылок или к чёртовой матери с лёгкостью обходишь, появляясь на обложках журналов.  
Нервное напряжение растёт и я устаю делать вид, словно сохраняю нейтралитет.Долгожданный вечер превратится в крах. Бокал Шато Лятур изящно попадает на ткань дорогого платья Грэм де Ванили и я прошу прощения за оплошность. Слишком сильно размахнулся рукой и от неожиданности упустил бокал. Она в ответ смеётся, после чего осознаю, кто на самом деле стал жертвой.   
Я помнил, как приходилось пребывать жилеткой по любому поводу, а здесь... Заслуживает уважения, от чего хочется пролить кровь, чтобы более никому не досталась. Не знаю, почему эти странные, предательские мысли лезут в голову. Амели продолжает находиться в обществе значимых людей, общается с ними как ни в чем не бывало и не спешит покинуть торжество. С какой лёгкостью мерзавка принимает неудачи, издаёт звонкий смех и источает глубокий шарм... Что несомненно привлекает находящихся рядом зевак.   
Ты не та Амели, с которой был знаком. И я желал бы услышать, как хрустнет несчастный позвонок хрупкой шеи. Я не любил тебя. И сейчас. Всего лишь хочу обладать. Они не знают и доли правды, что сокрыта в твоей лицемерной сущности. Несносный, эгоистичный манипулятор, которому чуждо что-то кроме собственной личности.   
Усмешка вновь касается губ и я делаю глоток ванильного ликера, неизвестно что забывшего на столе. Напиток, совершенно выбивающийся из атмосферы и обжигающий уста.   
День стремительно проходит, а место напитка занимают миниатюрные плечи моей ненавистной конкурентки. Губы чувственно очерчивают путь до ключиц, заставляя нежное тело вспомнить прошлое. И тем не менее, не пропадает неприятное ощущение, что нахожусь в невыгодном положении.   
Ты не можешь терпеть меня, так же как я. Тогда почему как прежде мы задыхаемся от нехватки воздуха, жадно вцепившись друг в друга, словно этот путь ведёт в Рай? ... В нашем случае на девять этажей ниже, прямиком в пепел.   
Жарким поцелуем перехватываю крик, нас никто не должен слышать. Твои ногти впиваются в бедра, оставляя кровоподтеки, а также боль в награду за старания... И тягостные события минувших лет. Доводишь одним существованием.   
Нет желания признавать, что скучал. Балансируем на краю наслаждения, обоюдно ощущая приближение конца. Ты никогда меня не простишь, а я и не горю желанием быть святым. Уверенно провожу ладонью по бледному колену девушки, на котором остался детский шрам. Замираю вместе с тобой, одарив себя мысленным укором за чувство долгожданного спокойствия и уюта.   
Впустили друг друга слишком глубоко и под конец сгорели. Вернее, кое-кто тогда ещё тлел, а сейчас душа этого человека превратилась в закрытый от чужих глаз заснеженный сад. 

Я ненавижу тебя, Амели.


End file.
